La señora Baughbottom en la casa Smith
by Petula Petunia
Summary: A veces era una bendición, otras un verdadero tormento. Aunque la señora Baughbottom sabía que era la mujer más segura en las Murallas. No por nada había firmado contrato como ama de llaves para trabajar para el Comandante Erwin Smith y sus hijos adoptivos, los Soldados Más Fuertes de la Humanidad. GEN. Implícito ErwinxLevi, ErenxMikasa.


**La señora Baughbottom en la casa Smith**

La señora Baughbottom se detuvo en el jardín delantero a contemplar la casa. La paz asolaba inclemente, las hojas bailaban al compás del viento amodorrado de las once de la mañana. Las ventanas respiraban tranquilas…

Tranquilo. Todo estaba demasiado tranquilo, pensó la señora Baughbottom mientras ingresaba por la puerta de la cocina con las compras para la semana. Mientras las dejaba en la mesa, agradeció que su hijo y su nuera estuvieran viviendo en Shigashina, regenteando un bar que recibía a la Legión luego de sus largas ausencias explorando territorio ahora libre de titanes. Y agradeció que sus nietos hubieran puesto sus vidas en manos de la Legión al firmar para las expediciones que se realizan cada dos meses en un afán de recuperar territorio con precaución.

La señora Baughbottom se dio ánimos con estos pensamientos: su familia estaba bien lejos, enfrentando los peligros del mundo real en lugar de trabajar como ama de llaves en la casa Smith.

La señora Baughbottom se apuró en disculparse mentalmente con el señor Smith, decidiendo prepararle una deliciosa tartaleta de frutas de estación con un toquecito de sentimiento de culpa antes de empezar el almuerzo. Porque el señor Smith era un gran hombre. Siempre atento y considerado, incluso cuando le pagaba a ella por ocuparse de la casa, no dudaba en preparar el té para ambos en la tarde y lavaba los servicios cuando la señora Baughbottom se descuidaba, pese a tener solo un brazo, y hasta se ofrecía a cargar con las compras si la encontraba en la calle.

Además, la señora Baughbottom era la mejor pagada de la cuadra. Y ella trabajaba en una cuadra acomodada. De modo que debería considerarse con una suerte increíble pues desafiaba las expectativas de vida como una mujer entrando a la tercera edad en un mundo una vez plagado de titanes.

Sí, sin duda, pensó la señora Baughbottom colocando una mano sobre su corazón, tenía que demostrar gratitud por tener un jefe tan bondadoso y poder trabajar como ama de llaves en una casa libre de niños y mascotas.

La señora Baughbottom apretó la mano sobre su pecho para evitar que el corazón se le saliera cuando sintió una presencia acechándole por la espalda y que no pertenecía a un niño o a un perro.

—Señorita Smith… —saludó, pálida y sudorosa.

—¿Almuerzo? ¿Necesita ayuda? —dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa que definitivamente combinaba con su habilidad para aparecer y desaparecer de la nada.

—Estoy bien… —dijo la señora Baughbottom—. Pero, por favor, señorita Smith, le he dicho cientos de veces que se anuncie…

—Lo hice… —susurró la joven, y desapareció en un parpadeo.

La señora Baughbottom apaciguó el grito en su cabeza que conminaba a la señorita Smith a usar su voz como una dama y no como un fantasma a la hora de anunciar su presencia en una habitación.

Algo le decía a la pobre ama de llaves que los hijos del señor Smith disfrutaban de torturarla psicológicamente. Y aunque la casa Smith era completamente nueva e iba un paso adelante en lo que era novedades tecnológicas (gracias a esa aterradora mujer con cuestionable hábitos higiénicos que los visitaba a veces y que nunca tocaba la puerta antes de entrar), había un ambiente perturbador e inmemorial emanado por los herederos del apellido Smith, que le provocaba cierta impresión no apta para señoras mayores de sesenta y cinco años.

No era un miedo a ser asesinado o a ser torturado o condenado para toda una eternidad de sufrimiento sin nombre. La señora Baughbottom encontró una definición clara luego de su primer desencuentro con el joven Smith trepado en una esquina de la biblioteca, como una araña hecha de oscuridad y ceguera, limpiando los rincones a los que la edad y las coyunturas de la ama de llaves no llegaban.

El joven Smith le hizo descubrir que sus habilidades para la limpieza, si bien cumplían los estándares de otras casas, no cumplían los estándares de un mocoso que aparentemente había dejado de serlo hace muchísimos años pero cuya juventud solo podía ser obra del demonio o alguna crema para las arrugas que la señora Baughbottom lamentablemente nunca encontró en ninguna habitación.

Gracias a los hijos Smith, la señora Baughbottom descubrió una suerte de horror cósmico transfigurado en un terror doméstico. Una incertidumbre que la acechaba detrás de cada puerta o en el reflejo de un espejo: ¿estarían los candelabros donde ella los dejó o el joven Smith los habría abrillantado hasta dejarlos como nuevos y los habría reubicado en un sitio más útil pero que definitivamente no era el lugar en donde ella dejaría un candelabro? ¿Era seguro mirarse en el espejo en busca de algún bigote arrogante brotado en su labio superior o la señorita Smith estaría atrás, observándola desde un tiempo lejano?

Pese a esa naturaleza oscura, o aterradora como la incertidumbre que acecha a un hombre perdido en un bosque, la señora Baughbottom sabía que los chicos Smith eran buenas personas. El joven nunca criticaba su forma de limpiar, simplemente limpiaba de nuevo y pretendía que era cosa de ella. Y la presencia invisible de la señorita le daba la idea de que el día en que tuviera un desmayo o un ataque, definitivamente alguien la sostendría antes de golpearse la cabeza contra la esquina de la mesa de la cocina y morir horriblemente.

La señora Baughbottom sonrió porque pese a ese horror sin nombre persiguiéndola en cada esquina, trabajar en la casa Smith la había convertido en la mujer más segura en las Murallas. No por nada había firmado contrato con el Comandante Erwin Smith y sus hijos adoptivos eran los Soldados Más Fuertes de la Humanidad.

Claro que nadie los consideraba "los hijos" de Erwin Smith. Los rumores decían que el joven Smith era apenas unos cuantos años menor que el Comandante y la señorita nunca dejaba de usar ese título con su padre adoptivo. Y ni qué decir del hecho de que técnicamente esos dos llevaban un mismo oscuro apellido.

Pero aunque esta información fuera la comidilla de la cuadra en tanto rumores, la señora Baughbottom era comedida a la hora de hablar de ellos. En parte por respeto, en parte porque tenía la impresión de que la observaban desde algún árbol o tras un puesto de verduras mientras conversaba con las otras amas de llave.

A veces tenía la impresión de que hasta se asomaban a mirar sus pensamientos, los cuales la señora Baughbottom no guardaba especialmente en secreto (su esposo, que en paz descanse, siempre dijo que podía leer lo que ella pensaba en sus ojos y quizá su hábito de no sostenerle mucho la mirada a los Smith se debía a que ella siempre confió en los criterios de su marido).

Media hora después, al encontrar la puerta de la biblioteca abierta, la señora Baughbottom entró anunciándose mientras sostenía con minucia una bandeja con tartaletas y té negro.

Parados junto al comandante, que miraba un mapa sobre la mesa, estaban los dos demonios.

—Señora Baughbottom, gracias —dijo el señor Smith mientras ella colocaba la bandeja en la mesita del café y colocaba las tazas sobre esta.

—¿Tartaleta de frutas? —dijo el joven Smith—. ¿Ha sido mala con Erwin, señora Baughbottom?

—¿Ha puesto arsénico en su comida por equivocación, señora Baughbottom? —añadió la señorita Smith.

La señora Baughbottom entornó los ojos, indiferente ya a la selección de palabras que los chicos Smith usaban para comunicarse con ella.

—No les haga caso, por favor —dijo el señor Smith en tono conciliador, una sonrisa en la boca disculpándose por no ser el tipo de padre que pudiera corregir la actitud de sus hijos.

Y la señora Baughbottom se encontró suspirando, perdida en la bella sonrisa perlada del guapo hombre en la oficina.

—No se preocupe, señor Smith, estoy acostumbrada a estos niños —contestó la señora Baughbottom, llenando las tazas con té. Dos de azúcar para la señorita Smith y el señor Smith. Amargo para el joven Smith.

Antes de que pudiera hacer una venia y salir de la habitación, los chicos se pararon a su lado, se sentaron en el sofá y le obligaron a seguirles.

—Díganos, señora Baughbottom —dijo el joven Smith, dando un sorbo a su taza de té. Nunca dejaba una gota, señal de que le gustaba la forma en que ella lo preparaba—. ¿No quiere venir con nosotros a conocer el mundo exterior?

—¿Disculpe, joven? —dijo la mujer, un poco confundida.

—Yo podría enseñarle a usar el equipo tridimensional —añadió la señorita Smith, dándole una probada a la tartaleta de frutas destinada al señor Smith. Y que él igual comería porque pese a que en el lenguaje oral la señorita Smith era muy formal con él, era muy distinto en el físico o el visual. Cuando nadie miraba, la señorita Smith podía ser una hija muy mimada.

—_La señora Baughbottom visita el océano_ —dijo el joven Smith como si recitara un poema—. Sería divertido verla saltando de árbol en árbol con todas esas enaguas al aire…

—Con esas piernas, seguro podríamos arreglarle algo con el generalísimo Zacklay —añadió la señorita Smith.

La señora Baughbottom miró suplicante al señor Smith.

—Dejen de asustarla —amonestó el hombre.

Pero los chicos Smith le miraron indiferentes.

—Vamos, Erwin —dijo el joven Smith—. ¿Qué vamos a hacer en un viaje de tantos meses sin alguien que sepa cómo nos gusta el té?

—Y que me prepare ese té de hierbas cuando me viene el periodo.

—Probé ese té una vez, no debería prepararlo solo cuando te venga el periodo.

—Pero si lo hace otros días, ya no será el té especial para mi periodo…

La señora Baughbottom enrojeció a nombre del señor Smith. Y aunque estaba acostumbrada a la forma desapasionada en que los chicos Smith tocaban temas tabú o polémicos, nunca lo estarían ni su cutis ni sus poros.

—No creo que una mujer de mi edad pudiera resistir un viaje al mundo exterior —continuó la señora Baughbottom, notando el gesto contrariado del señor Smith, que delataba que no sabía bien cómo cambiar el tema—. Pero mis nietos se han enrolado en la expedición que planea el comandante Pixis…

La señora Baughbottom unió los cabos sueltos en un parpadeo y se encontró mirando confundida a su jefe.

—Quería conversarlo con usted de una forma apropiada —dijo el señor Smith, lanzando una mirada amonestadora a los chicos—. Pero Levi y Mikasa no conocen el tacto…

—Oh… Oh… —La señora Baughbottom lo meditó un instante—. Oh, ya veo…

—No creo… —se apuró a decirle el señor Smith—. Verá, señora Baughbottom, como creo que ya entendió, Mikasa, Levi y yo partiremos en la expedición al mando del comandante Pixis. El viaje en sí, se calcula que durará un año y medio, pero los preparativos implican seis meses más. Y en el tiempo de nuestra ausencia, la casa quedaría…

—A la merced del polvo y la herrumbre si hacemos caso a Erwin y empacamos todo y la cerramos —intervino el joven Smith—. ¿Qué caso tiene tener una casa en la que no hay que vivir? Y quién sabe qué clase de hongos crezcan en nuestra ausencia…

—Creo que te afectó más de lo necesario la charla con la jefa Hange… —comentó la señorita Smith.

Y los dos comenzaron a discutir sobre la importancia de la limpieza y algo llamado ácaros que la señora Baughbottom pensó, la primera vez que el joven Smith se lo comentó, era cosa del diablo y no de la ciencia.

—Sé que sus hijos viven en Shigashina y que ellos podrían recibirla… —continuó el señor Smith entre comentarios sobre conejos del polvo y moho—, pero también sé que tiene una vida aquí y además sabe cómo funciona esta casa…

—Señor Smith, no sé qué pensar. No podría permitir que me pagaran por vivir en esta hermosa casa, eso no es…

—¿Quién dijo que le pagamos porque viva aquí? —repuso el joven Smith—. Estoy seguro de que si eso pasara, a nuestro regreso la encontraríamos empollando conejos del polvo con sus amigas de la cuadra. Es más, probablemente tengan una manada entera…

—No se dice manada cuando son animales de campo —repuso la señorita Smith.

—Lo que ellos quieren decir —siguió el señor Smith—, es que nos sentiríamos más tranquilos si sabemos que alguien como usted se queda viviendo en una casa que conoce y aprecia tanto como nosotros. Por favor —añadió el señor Smith levantándose para evitar que su querida hija de otras entrañas terminara destruyendo todas las tartaletas, y para cuando llegó a la mesita, decidió robar la que le pertenecía a ella, sin una gota de sentimiento de culpa—, piénselo, todavía tenemos un mes en casa.

Y así lo hizo la señora Baughbottom, empezando en ese instante, e incluso cuando las tartas desaparecieron y ella recogió las tazas y platos para comenzar a preparar el almuerzo.

Y lo pensó constantemente día tras día. Desde el segundo en que abría un ojo y se levantaba en la bonita habitación del primer piso que daba al jardín delantero. La señorita Smith dormía en el que daba hacia el trasero, aunque había una habitación más arriba.

La señora Baughbottom sabía cuáles eran las razones por las que la señorita Smith prefería el primer piso. Claro, porque ella misma se lo había dicho. "Privacidad." Era algo que la señora Baughbottom había aprendido rápido en su primera semana en la casa Smith, cuatro años atrás. Primero por la palabra de la señorita Smith, luego porque la mujer de los inventos se lo dijo una mañana mientras desayunaban. (Solía invitarse a la casa en cualquier momento, con "pijamadas" incluidas.) Así, la señora Baughbottom aprendió no solo que los Héroes de la Humanidad y el famoso comandante Smith compartían una casa por puro gusto, sino que la familia que eran se había formado bajo los cimientos de horribles intrigas políticas. Porque la Heroína de la Humanidad era muy joven y querían colocarle un tutor legal o casarla, porque el apellido Ackerman era sinónimo del mismísimo mal en la Tierra, porque al Héroe de la Humanidad le imputaron tantos crímenes contra la humanidad como titanes había derrotado, que al final renunció a sus medallas y títulos anunciando su poca simpatía por los humanos. Técnicamente, los Ackerman estaban destinados a vivir en la pobreza, un destino que no era raro para los héroes de guerra. Pero la loca de los inventos habló sobre la fuerza del amor y que era una lástima que los matrimonios entre hombres no estuvieran contemplados aún pero aunque al joven Smith le diera algo de asco lo de la adopción, al final fue la mejor decisión.

La señora Baughbottom no era ignorante a esos mecanismos. Trabajó para una familia de nobles en la que la esposa tenía una "amiga especial", igual que el esposo. Ella nunca reprobó los sentimientos de sus jefes, pero sí el hecho de que trataran de limar los pasamanos en los que se apoyaba el otro con el objetivo de quedarse con todo.

El joven Smith no limaba los pasamanos, es más, ni siquiera los enceraba. Su técnica solo incluía un estropajo seco, "porque la madera y el agua no se juntan". Ella lo había escuchado trabajar una madrugada a los pocos días de ingresar a trabajar en la casa. La primera vez se sintió culpable de su mal desempeño. Pero cuando bajó a ofrecer hacer el trabajo, lo único que le pidió el joven Smith fue una taza de té.

Una madrugada, tres semanas después de la oferta del señor Smith, la señora Baughbottom se levantó. Escuchó sonidos en la cocina y ahí se dirigió. Lo primero a lo que se acostumbró en la casa Smith, fue que los ruidos de madrugada eran normales. A veces eran los tres, otras alguno de ellos o dos. Al joven Smith lo podía encontrar prácticamente en el rincón más inesperado de la casa, pero a la señorita y al señor Smith siempre los encontraba en la cocina.

—¿Quiere un poco de té? —le dijo la señorita Smith, levantándose para buscar una taza.

La señora Baughbottom se dirigió a la despensa y regresó con una caja de galletas de naranja que colocó al medio de la mesa en donde ya le esperaba su té.

—Aún no le ha escrito a su familiar en Shigashina —dijo la señorita Smith.

La señora Baughbottom dio un sorbo a su té y suspiró.

—No sabemos si somos exactamente hermanos —continuó la joven, la señora Baughbottom decidió guardar silencio, sabía cuándo es que uno de los Smith quería comunicarse—. Somos algo… Quién sabe, hasta podríamos ser hermanos.

—No es raro cuando vives por tantos siglos en un mismo lugar —dijo la señora Baughbottom, aunque ella no recordaba haber sido siquiera prima de juramento de su esposo.

—Mataron a mis padres cuando tenía nueve años. Querían vendernos, a mi madre y a mí, porque éramos exóticas.

La señora Baughbottom hizo un esfuerzo enorme para no soltar la taza.

—Querida… Yo no…

—A él hicieron muchas cosas por mucho tiempo, por eso es así de raro.

La señora Baughbottom se estremeció, porque aunque su imaginación no podía visualizar la conjunción de "muchas cosas" por "mucho tiempo", había un horror indecible en la suma de las palabras.

—El comandante perdió cosas más importantes que un brazo.

La señora Baughbottom decidió dejar la taza en la mesa por el bien de la vajilla.

—Y al final de todo esto, aunque no habíamos perdido tanto como habíamos esperado, estábamos solos, muy solos, los tres. Mientras peleábamos, aferrarnos era normal. Pero una vez en paz, no había lugar correcto para nuestras garras.

La señora Baughbottom decidió reconocer entonces que entendió desde hace mucho que el joven Smith no limpiaba los rincones más inalcanzables de la casa porque le gustara que todo estuviera prístino sino porque todo lo veía rojo, ni que la señorita Smith caminaba como un animal en un bosque salvaje porque le gustara sorprenderla sino porque esperaba el día en que el mal entrara de nuevo y le arrebatara lo que le quedaba, ni que el señor Smith se levantaba en la madrugada porque tenía mucho que hacer sino porque incluso los fantasmas causan mucho dolor.

También entendió que ahí donde ella los admiraba y respetaba, muchos en la ciudad y el resto de murallas les veían como monstruos y criminales. No les querían y les cuestionaban constantemente.

Pero pese a todo ese rencor, esa envidia, ese odio, esa recriminación, ellos habían tenido el valor para seguir viviendo y hasta atreverse a construir algo llamado hogar.

—Ve a dormir, querida —suspiró la señora Baughbottom.

—¿Se va a quedar todavía?

—Aún no termino mi té. Deja tu taza ahí, por algo me pagan, ¿cierto?

La señorita Smith asintió y se retiró susurrando un nítido buenas noches.

* * *

Ese fin de mes la señora Baughbottom regresó de la tienda luego de que se acabara la cuerda para asegurar las cajas que embalaban y los clavos. Le acompañaba un muchacho que había visto de vez en cuando en casa. Era más educado que la mujer demente y tenía la impresión de que se traía algo con la señorita Smith. Su actitud le recordaba cuando su hijo de cinco años tuvo su primer enamoramiento. Su víctima fue una de las pequeñas vecinas y su táctica era ignorarla, jalarle el pelo y hacer cosas temerarias si sabía que ella miraba.

—¿Usted no va con nosotros, señora Baughbottom? —preguntó el muchacho.

—Por Dios, Eren, ¿te imaginas a una mujer de mi edad saltando de árbol en árbol y luchando contra los peligros de los senderos desconocidos?

—No todos tienen que hacerlo —respondió el muchacho—. Además, ¿no quiere ser recordada como la gran señora Baughbottom, la aventurera?

—Con todo respeto por lo que ustedes están haciendo —dijo la mujer—, prefiero ser recordada simplemente como mujer, madre y abuela.

—Ah, eso suena genial también —asintió el muchacho.

Al llegar al jardín delantero, la señora Baughbottom encontró una carreta con varias cajas acomodadas. Le alcanzó la cuerda y los clavos a la loca de los inventos, y mientras el muchacho tomaba el martillo para asegurar una caja que un guapo chico de cabello rubio y modales impecables sostenía, ella se dirigió a la cocina.

Sentados a la mesa, revisando la lista de cosas que llevarían consigo y las que dejarían, estaba la familia Smith.

La señora Baughbottom hizo una reverencia como saludo. Les observó un instante más y entonces lo supo. Esa imagen se quedaría grabada ahí hasta el final. Porque los lazos se pueden cortar y las cadenas oprimen, pero el simple ánimo de amar reúne.

Ese día era sábado y la señora Baughbottom preparó la mesa para cuatro, colocó cuatro tazas e hizo té para cuatro. Comieron galletas de naranja, porque ella siempre las compraba, le encantaba ese sabor. Y todos comieron galletas y tomaron té entre sugerencias sobre no olvidar limpiarse tras las orejas y no encerar los pasamanos. Y entre una media despareada que obligó al joven Smith a abrir todas las cajas para encontrar el otro par y una pila de libros que tuvieron que dejar y otra que subieron a última hora, el sol comenzó a ocultarse.

La señora Baughbottom agitó entonces el brazo en despedida y se quedó parada en la acera hasta que no pudo ver la carreta, con la llave de la casa en manos más una suma de dinero que estaba segura no cubría solo dos años sino al menos veinte.

Con las sombras cayendo en la calle, luego de saludar a Greta y los mellizos de la casa de al lado, la señora Baughbottom regresó a la casa.

Limpió los cuatro sitios en la mesa, lavó cuatro platitos y cuatro cucharitas y cuatro tazas y una tetera y guardó la caja de galletas de naranja porque aún quedaban unas cuantas piezas.

Desde entonces, la señora Baughbottom siempre prepara té para cuatro los sábados. Tampoco olvida comprar una caja de galletas de naranja cada fin de mes, por si regresan antes.

Y espera.

Sin esperar.


End file.
